


Пранк

by Aoi_Hikari



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Defenestration, Guro, death by prank, prank
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari
Summary: Это просто пранк!





	Пранк

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prank](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601701) by [Aoi_Hikari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari). 



Длинная перемена. Большинство учеников достают свои бэнто и наслаждаются обедом в компании друг друга. У некоторых компании нет, и они едят одни. Есть и те, которые сами готовить не умеют, а для них готовить некому, и они идут в столовую. И уж совсем мало тех, кто вообще не обедает. Аянами Рэй относилась именно к последней категории. Так что, можно было заняться на длинной перемене чем-нибудь другим. Обычно голубовласка просто сидела за своей партой, глядя в окно, так же, как и на уроках. Но сегодня погода была такая славная, что Рэй захотелось выйти на улицу и насладиться ей. Школьный двор был слишком людным для неё, так что девушка решила пойти на крышу. Она не заметила, что кто-то последовал за ней.

Рэй подошла к ограждению и облокотилась о него. Она закрыла глаза и сделала глубокий вдох свежего воздуха. Лёгкий ветерок ласково гладил её щёки. Девушка снова открыла глаза и окинула взором зелёные холмы за городом. Школа сама стояла на холме, так что по большей части вид был тот же, что и из окна класса. Но всё-таки отчего-то более притягательный. Может, от того, что город оказывался ниже линии взгляда. Все эти серые здания и занятые люди больше не мозолили взгляд, отчего казалось, что вся мирская суета осталась где-то позади. Наслаждаясь этим чувством, Рэй и не заметила, что сзади к ней подкрадывается кто-то с более приземлёнными намерениями.

Икари Синдзи тоже наслаждался славной погодой, обедая на улице, сидя на одной из скамеек в школьном дворе вместе со своим другом Айдой Кенске. Ещё один из их компании, Судзухара Тодзи, как ни странно, сегодня был не с ними. Хотя эта тайна скоро раскрылась, когда Кенске получил письмо от Тодзи. В нём он просил подойти поближе к зданию и заговорить с Аянами, расположившейся на крыше. Кенске сразу понял затею.  
\- Это будет очень весело! – сказал он и показал письмо Синдзи.  
\- А ты со мной не пойдёшь? – спросил тот.  
\- Если я буду открыто снимать Рэй, это будет слишком подозрительно, – объяснил Кенске, готовя камеру. – Я вон там в кустах спрячусь.

\- Эй, Аянами! – Рэй услышала голос, который сразу узнала как принадлежащий её однокласснику Икари Синдзи.  
Девушка посмотрела вниз и увидела машущего ей парня.  
\- Что ты там наверху делаешь? – спросил он.  
\- Наслаждаюсь видом, – ответила Рэй.  
Потом она поняла, что её обычный тихий голос не сойдёт, так что повторила громче:  
\- Я здесь наслаждаюсь видом.  
\- Ясно, – ответил Синдзи. – И... ну, как оно?  
\- Потрясающе, – ответила Рэй.  
\- О, ну если ты так говоришь, должно быть это действительно что-то, - сказал Синдзи. – Можно мне тоже?  
\- Крыша не закрыта.  
«Чёрт», – подумал Синдзи. – «Я должен был отвлечь её разговором, но он слишком быстро закончился. Где там Тодзи?»  
Похоже, что Тодзи, подкрадывавшийся к Рэй на крыше, тоже понял, что отвлечение закончилось, так что нужно было действовать сейчас или никогда. Он воспользовался моментом, пока внимание Рэй всё ещё было посвящено Синдзи, одним рывком пробежал последние несколько метров и толкнул ничего не подозревавшую девушку через забор. Сила рывка сложилась с самим толчком, и Рэй понеслась вниз головой к земле, прежде чем успела испугаться. «Так вот как я умру», – было единственным, что мозг голубовласки успел подумать в свойственной ей отвлечённой манере, прежде чем его разметало кусками по земле прямо перед Синдзи.

Синдзи видел, как Тодзи толкал Рэй, но всё равно невольно отшатнулся, когда она пролетела прямо перед ним словно ветер и с брызгами приземлилась прямо на голову. Парень опустил взгляд на её тело. Голова, а вернее что от неё осталось, была кровавым месивом. Лужа крови вытекала из шеи Рэй, а вокруг валялись ошмётки её мозга. Остальное тело было более-менее целым, только лежало в забавной неестественной позе. Будь Рэй ещё жива, ей бы так было очень неудобно. Синдзи потыкал тело голубовласки ногой и перевернул лицом вверх, правда лица там уже не было. Жаль, она пролетела так быстро, что Синдзи не успел заглянуть ей в глаза. Ему было интересно, что она испытывала. Удивление? Страх? Скорее, всё же удивление. Рэй не кричала и не выставила руки в сторону земли. Она даже не успела напугаться. От того, что Синдзи двигал тело девушки, её ноги раскрылись и открыли вид на трусики. Мочевой пузырь выпускал своё содержимое на землю. Да уж, уборщикам сегодня не позавидуешь. Синдзи подобрал кусочек мозга Рэй и попробовал на зуб. «Фу!» – он не пришёлся парню по вкусу, так что он с отвращением выплюнул кусок обратно на землю, а потом раздавил ногой. Потом Синдзи поднял взгляд на Тодзи на крыше и показал ему большой палец вверх.  
\- Молодец! – сказал Синдзи.  
Тодзи вернул жест.


End file.
